It is generally known to weld a support to an exhaust pipe, which serves to mount the exhaust system to a vehicle, for example to the underbody of the vehicle by rubber bearings. It is disadvantageous that such a welded joint locally restricts the vibration resistance of the exhaust pipe, as a welded joint constitutes a cross-sectional change. The welded joint furthermore requires a comparatively large wall thickness to be used for the exhaust pipe, such that the so-called “fusion penetration”, which is necessary for the connection in the welding process, can develop but an undesired “burn through” of the pipe is reliably prevented.
The object of the invention is to permit the fastening of an exhaust pipe with little effort and at low costs.